


Master Oakenshield the Goldsmith's Son

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Happy Families [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Workshop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Thorin is determined to make the workshop his great-grandfather started a success again.





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen Prompt bingo - one prompt per chapter.
> 
> Follows immediately after _Master Baggins the Baker's Son_

Thorin Oakenshield was in his element.  He was going through the workshop seeing what was currently being produced and mentally listing all the changes and improvements he was going to make.  He was determined the Durin Workshop should regain the position it had held in his great-grandfather’s time.

The workshop shut at lunchtime, so in the afternoon Thorin met with Dwalin and Balin in the small office which was situated at one end.  Thorin excitedly outlined his plans for the workshop and then paused to allow the other two to respond.

When they remained silent, Thorin raised his voice, “You don’t believe it’s possible, do you?  No-one thinks the workshop can be profitable.  You’re just the same as all the others.”

He stood up and strode towards the office door, throwing it open.

“Thorin, wait a minute,” Dwalin called.  “There’s no reason why it shouldn’t work, but you just need to think about it.”

“Yeah, right, think about it.  Find reasons why it won’t work.  Give up on it, just like everyone else.  Just like Vili.”

“That’s not fair, and you know it,” Balin said sharply.  “Vili did what he could.  But he’s got a wife and two small children to think of.  And when he was offered a job which paid him more than twice as much, and meant he’d have more time to spend with his family, he would have been a fool not to accept.  He didn’t take the decision lightly either.”

“I know.”  Thorin sighed.  “Yes, I’m being unreasonable.”  Thorin returned and sank down onto a chair.

Balin spread out some sheets of paper which were covered in figures.  “These are very rough, but they should give you an idea of what is, and isn’t, possible at the moment.”

Thorin looked through them.  “These just speak of a steady decline.  So I’m right, we do need to do something.”

Dwalin replied, “We’re not denying that.  We just don’t have the resources to do all you want to do immediately.”

“So what do you suggest?” Thorin muttered.

“Take a step at a time.  Which one thing is most important to you?”

Thorin considered.  “Getting out some new products.  We’re still making the same items we made five years ago.  They continue to sell, but we can’t increase our sales with them.”

“Right.”  Dwalin nodded.

Thorin turned to Balin.  “Can we afford to stop production right now?”

“Yes.  We’ve got sufficient stock to keep us going for a couple of weeks.”

“Better still,” Dwalin said, “since we don’t have any new designs yet, we finish all the part-made items, while the new designs are drawn up.  That will give us extra stock and keep the workforce occupied in the meantime.”

“Excellent!  I’ve had some thoughts about the new designs.”  Thorin produced his drawings and passed them over to Dwalin and Balin.

Dwalin scrutinised them carefully, whilst Balin took various notes.

“I suppose you’re going to tell me they’re impractical.”  Thorin tried to keep the resentment out of his voice, but he was conscious he was responding to all the negative reactions he normally received when he made such suggestions.

“They need a bit of work,” Dwalin said.  “I’m not sure that clasp will be strong enough for the weight in that design.  But there’s nothing a good draftsman can’t overcome.”

“And I would suggest we start with those two designs,” Balin said, indicating the two he meant.  “The third would mean purchasing new materials; we have enough in store to begin production with the others as soon as the designs are ready.”

Thorin felt tremendous relief there was support for his ideas, but “A good draftsman?” he queried.

“Ori would be excellent,” Dwalin said.  “I’ve seen some of his own sketches and they’re very good.  Get him to work on your designs for the rest of the week, while the other three continue with our current unfinished items, and we should be able to start work on one of the new designs at the beginning of next week.”

Thorin felt like jumping up and down, but curbed his enthusiasm.  “That’s great, we’ll start tomorrow.  Oh, do you think Ori would show me his designs?”

“Let him see what you’ve got in mind first and then ask him.  He’s never received any encouragement before so he’s been wary about sharing his designs up till now.”

Thorin nodded.  “I understand.  Is there anything else, because if not I suggest we call it a day.”

Thorin was so happy about the way things were going he decided to share the good news with Bilbo.  He went into the room they were converting into the café and watched for a few minutes.  Bilbo and Dis were deep in conversation and then Bilbo started to arrange things on the counter.  He waved to Thorin, but continued with what he was doing, at the same time calling out various instructions to Dis.

Thorin remembered the café was due to open the following day and turned away, intending to leave them to continue with their preparations.  Some of his excitement vanished as he realised he had no-one to share it with.

Thorin was half way back to the house when he heard running footsteps behind him.  He stopped and turned round.

“Thorin, where are you going?” Bilbo said.  “I was intending to show you what we’d done, but when I looked up again you’d disappeared.”

“I thought I’d leave you and Dis together.”  Thorin shrugged.  “The two of you seemed to be making excellent progress.”

“We are, but it was you I wanted to show it to.  And I thought you had something to tell me when you came in.”

“Well, maybe, but it will keep.”

“Come back,” Bilbo said, grabbing Thorin’s hand.  “We’ll have some coffee, you can try one of the new cakes I’ve been baking today and you can tell me your news.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.”  Bilbo hugged Thorin.  “You’re my best friend and I want to share everything with you.  That’s why I wanted you to see what it will be like when we open tomorrow.  And that’s why I want to hear how the workshop’s doing too.”

“And Dis?”

“Dis will show Vili once he’s home from work.  She’s as excited as I am and we both want to share with the people who are most important to us.”

Thorin laughed and let Bilbo lead him into the café.


	2. Black & White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was 'Monochromatic'. I chose to interpret this as a character who sees matters as either black or white.

Thorin was surprised at how enthusiastic the workshop staff were for his ideas.  Ori in particular was delighted to be asked to provide the sketches which would enable Thorin’s ideas to actually be produced and began work immediately. 

Having produced the initial sketches Ori rather diffidently made a couple of suggestions of his own.  At first Thorin was inclined to reject them out of hand, but he forced himself to listen to what was being said, and quickly realised the sense in it.

At the same time the café was proving extremely popular.  Word quickly got round and on the third day so many people had dropped by to try out the cakes, Bilbo had been forced to bake extra to keep up with the demand.

Partway through the afternoon, Dis came to see Thorin.  “Do you think we can ask Bombur to come and work in the café?  We really need another person at the moment, but until we’re sure the level of interest will continue I don’t want to hire someone, only to have to tell them to leave again.”

Thorin considered.  They could manage without Bombur in the workshop for the moment, but he would be needed once they began production of their new items.  It was a reasonable request, Thorin supposed, even though it felt like a further reduction in his workshop.  “All right.  Just this week though.”

Dis smiled and beckoned to Bombur, who went with her, looking very happy when he knew what she wanted.

***

That evening, Thorin muttered to Bilbo, “Not content with taking my sister, you’ve also started taking my staff.”

Bilbo kissed him.  “We’re only borrowing him, you know.”

“But it’s what he’s wanted to do.  He won’t want to come back, and as soon as Dis advertises for staff, he’ll apply.”

“But what’s to stop you taking on new staff?  Some of the people who used to be in your workshop have come into the café, and I’m pretty sure at least a few of them would be happy to come back again.”

“It won’t happen.  We’re just going to continue declining.”

“Who says?  Everyone’s really enthusiastic about your new ideas.  Nori came in for lunch today and was telling me all about it.”

“Really?  That is good!”

“He also had what I thought was a very good idea, but he was hesitant to tell you.”

Thorin looked up sharply.  He frowned.  “There’s a lot of that.  Am I really that unapproachable?”

“A little bit.”  Bilbo hugged him tightly.  “I don’t think so!” 

Thorin laughed and Bilbo continued, “But in the past I suspect any suggestions were interpreted as a threat to the way the business was run.  Looking back I can see my father was the same; so long as what I suggested could be accommodated within his way of running the bakery it was fine.  Anything which would mean a real change wasn’t accepted.”

“True.  What was Nori’s suggestion?”

“That you have some of the items you sell on display in the café.  And maybe also display drawings of the new designs.  You could possibly take orders, or at least you might gauge interest in them.”

Thorin sat silent, and Bilbo wondered whether he’d overstepped the mark.  But there was no sign of anger on Thorin’s face, just slight twitches as he thought about the idea.

After a few minutes Thorin said, “That’s a wonderful idea.  Is there space for a display case?”  Bilbo nodded.  “We’d need to keep the jewellery locked up, but there’s a small display case we could use, which would be ideal.  And I could get Ori to draw some proper illustrations of what the finished articles will look like, we’ve only got working sketches at the moment.  Oh, and in the meantime he could do a notice with ‘Coming Soon!’ and quick drawings.  I’ll get Nori and Bofur to clean the case and move it first thing tomorrow.”

“And the staff?”

“Give it a few days and I’ll see if anyone is interested in coming back.”

***

The following morning Thorin called all the workshop staff together.  “I’m delighted with the enthusiasm you have greeted the new ideas,” he began.  “However, it has come to my notice,” he paused as the expressions of their faces changed from positive to apprehensive, “you also have been having ideas, but you haven’t felt able to share them with me.  And in particular,” here he looked straight at Nori, “someone has suggested having our jewellery on display in the café.”  Thorin grinned.  “I think that’s an excellent idea.  So the first task today is to clean up the display case,” he indicated the case he and Dwalin had brought out of the back office earlier, “take it over to the café, Bilbo is expecting it, and get it set up.” 

For a moment nobody moved.  Thorin stood up.  “What are waiting for?  We have potential customers to attract.”

Thorin, Ori and Balin were discussing the wording for the signs to go with the jewellery when a sleek black car drew up outside the workshop.

Thorin looked at it and his face fell.  “Oh no!” he said.

He went outside to greet the white-haired man who was getting out of the car.  “Grandfather!”

The older man stood ramrod straight and looked at Thorin disdainfully.  “Your uncle told me you had returned home.”

“Yes,” Thorin replied.  “Won’t you come in?”  He indicated the workshop door.

“I am not setting foot in there.”

“In which case, come into the café and I’ll get you some coffee and …”

“This is not a social call.  I have come to tell you to apologise to your uncle for the difficult position you have placed him in.  He may accept you back with the delegation, but if he does not, and I would not blame him for that decision, I will find you suitable work for the summer.”

“I have suitable work, in our workshop.”

“That workshop killed your father.  I will not have it kill his son.”

“My father was ill.  If anything killed him it was the way you treated him.  He needed help and you refused him.”  Thorin’s face flushed red as the anger boiled out of him.

“Listen to me!  I will ignore that unseemly outburst on this occasion.  But understand this.  If you do not undertake the work I choose for you this summer I will not pay for your university hall fees, which will mean you will be unable to return in the autumn.  I shall expect to see you, suitably attired, in my office, having apologised to your uncle, by the end of this week.”

Thorin didn’t trust himself to reply.  He turned and stormed into the workshop, slamming the door behind him, before heading into the back office, where he turned the key in the door to prevent anyone coming in.

The old man climbed back into the car and, without a trace of expression on his face, indicated to the chauffeur to drive away.


	3. The Inventor

A while later Thorin heard someone knocking on the office door.

“Go away!” he shouted.

“Thorin, it’s Bilbo.  Please let me come in.”

Had it been Dwalin or Balin, Thorin would have repeated his instruction to go away, but instead he unlocked the door, and opened it, surreptitiously rubbing his eyes as he did so.

Bilbo noticed.  “Thorin, you’ve been crying.  What did he say to you?”

Then, without waiting for a reply, he hugged Thorin, and pulled him to sit on the bench which stood on the far side of the office.

They sat together, Bilbo rubbing Thorin’s back, letting him relax a little.

“Tell me about it.”

“He’s taking my dream away.  He won’t even let me spend the summer working here, but is insisting I go to work for him.  And if I don’t go, he’ll stop paying my university fees, and there’s no way I could afford to go if he does.”

“Do you want to go back to university?”

“If I can get the workshop to pay its way, no.  But if it doesn’t, what else will I do?  And I suppose,” Thorin swallowed hard before continuing, “I’m not entirely convinced we’ll succeed.”

Bilbo hugged him again. 

“Can’t you talk it over with Dis, and Dwalin and Balin?

“They’ll all tell me to take the sensible route, and not to burn my bridges.”

“Sometimes it takes the bridge burning to force a person to work for what they truly want.”  Bilbo gave a small laugh.  “I should know.”

Thorin felt contrite.  “Yes.  You’ve given up everything to work here.  You must think I’m pathetic.”

“Not at all.  But I do understand something of what you’re going through.”

Thorin stood up.  “I could do with some fresh air.”

“Let’s go for a walk.  With Bombur in the café they can spare me for an hour.”

They walked out into the forest not far from the workshop.  Thorin automatically turned onto one of the trails, Bilbo following him.  They walked in silence, Thorin mulling over all that had happened that morning, but making no progress in his mind as to what he should do.

When they returned, Thorin saw Dis was waiting.  With her were Dwalin and Balin.

“I’ve had a message from Grandfather,” Dis said.  “As has Balin.  We want you to know we’ll support you whatever decision you make.”

Thorin shook his head.  “Even if I say I’m staying here?”

“Certainly,” Balin said.  “In Dis’ words, we want you to be able to follow your heart.”

“But being realistic, can we turn the workshop around?”

“You’re the best chance we have,” Dwalin answered.  “These new designs are already looking popular.  Ori put the sign up and almost instantly we began to get enquiries.  We’re not ready to start taking orders yet, but we’ve begun a list of people who want to be notified when we are.  And two or three have asked whether we can produce the jewellery with sapphires instead of rubies.  It would mean some initial outlay, but Balin’s going to price it up this afternoon.”

Thorin smiled, and he felt a certainty which had been lacking earlier.  “I can’t miss this opportunity.  I’m going to stay.”

Dwalin and Balin nodded and turned back to the workshop, and Dis smiled broadly before heading for the house.

“I’m glad,” Bilbo said.  “For what it’s worth, I think you’ve made the right decision.”

“Thank you.  There is one thing though …”  Thorin hurried after his sister.  “Dis, if you want me to be able to follow my heart, what about Vili?”

“Oh!”  Dis stopped and looked almost embarrassed.

“I think I can answer that,” Bilbo said.  “Vili did follow his heart.  It’s just what was closest to his heart were Dis, and Fili and Kili, and the opportunity to provide for them.”

“That’s true.”  Dis blushed a little.  “And Vili’s more of a scientist than a craftsman, so he’s taken a job where he’ll be happy.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Thorin said.  “Thank you, both of you, for supporting me.  It means a lot.”

“Don’t be daft,” Dis said, hugging her brother.  “And now, Bilbo will need to get back to the café, so why don’t you go over with him and get some lunch, before continuing to restore the workshop.”

***

Balin and Ori came to see Thorin partway through the afternoon.

“I’ve done the costings for the sapphire jewellery, Balin said.  “Ori’s feelings, which I agree with, were the sapphires would look better in white gold.  I’ve costed both for you to look at.”  He passed his workings over to Thorin.

Thorin scrutinised them, before saying, “I agree white gold would be better, but will people be prepared to pay that much extra for the same design?”

“I thought …” Ori began, but then stopped and looked at Balin.

“Carry on,” Thorin said.

“I thought if we changed the design a little, making the ovals more angular, we could market it as a more exclusive design and justify the additional cost.  The only problem is I’m not sure about how best to join the angular ovals together.”

Thorin felt slightly confused at Ori’s description.  “Draw it for me!”

Ori did a quick sketch to illustrate the difference between the two designs.

Thorin traced over the sketch with his finger.  “I like the idea.  But surely each link will require more white gold to make the new shape than the gold needed for the ovals.”

“Very little,” Balin replied.  “There would be one less angular oval, for want of a better description, than standard oval.  The main difficulty, as Ori said, will be in maintaining the integrity of the structure.”

“As to that,” Thorin replied, “I may have an idea.  I’ve been reading various journals and I think there’s a way it can be done quite easily.  Once you’ve gone home I’ll give it a go.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Balin asked.  “Dwalin would stay if you wanted.”

“No, I’ll be fine.  I’ll appreciate a bit of time on my own in the workshop after this morning’s events.”

“Okay!”  Balin still sounded doubtful, but Thorin ignored him.

Once everyone had left the workshop, Thorin settled down to consider the problem.  He’d always enjoyed working with metal and the satisfaction of creating something himself.  When he’d been younger he’d liked making little animals out of small scraps of metal and he wondered whether they could produce some as a sideline.  At the time his uncle had told him not to be ridiculous, as they weren’t where the money was to be made, and Thorin had started working on simple pieces of jewellery instead.

Thorin began to work on the ‘angular ovals’.  He’d sketched out a way he thought they could be successfully joined, so using cheaper metal he began to experiment.  It soon became apparent his original idea wouldn’t work, but by trying different ways he began to have greater success.  The process was quite complicated, and he realised he would need to provide step by step instructions.

He decided the best way would be to produce a complete set to demonstrate the various steps.  He started to work on it, but his mind was distracted.  He kept thinking back to the morning and the threats his grandfather had made, and the way he’d looked at him as he made them. 

He was so deep in his thoughts he failed to notice the build up of heat close to him.  Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and everything went black.

 


	4. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of mental health issues.

Thorin woke some hours later to find he was lying in his bed.  He heard movement and croaked “Bilbo?”

“No,” his sister’s voice replied, “it’s me.”

“Oh!”  Thorin tried to process what had happened but had difficulty putting everything together.

“Do you want a drink?” Dis asked.

“Mmm.”   Thorin looked at his bandaged hands and tried flexing his fingers.

“Here, let me help you.”  Dis held the beaker of drink to let Thorin drink with a straw.  “Have a little.  I’ll give you some more in a minute.”

Thorin had a drink, and then a second one, before nodding and lying back down again.  “My hands?” he asked.

“Will recover.  There are cuts and scrapes which will need keeping clean for the next few days, but Dr Oin says they will heal.  You’ve got a couple of burns on your arm, where the dressings are, which will probably scar, and you banged your head, which means you have minor concussion.”

“There was a fire.  Oh no, did it spread to the café?”

“We got the fire out quickly.  And Balin’s health and safety measures meant the café was quite safe.”

Thorin sighed with relief, but then said, “How mad is Bilbo with me?”

“What?  Oh you idiot, he’s not mad with you at all.  He’s not here because he’s baking early for tomorrow so he can spend the night with you.  Because of the concussion you’re supposed to have someone stay with you.”

“Oh!”  Thorin felt he probably shouldn’t be looking quite as pleased at the idea as he was.

“Although frankly if you’d wanted Bilbo to spend the night in your room you could have just asked him, rather than knocking yourself out.”

“I’m sorry, Dis.  I was just …”

“Now’s not the time.  Get some rest, we can talk about what you were trying to do, or more likely, why you were trying to do it, tomorrow.  And in the meantime, don’t worry.  We’ve got everything under control.”

Thorin shut his eyes, and fell into a doze.  He heard the door open, and Bilbo come in and exchange a few words with Dis, before she left.  Once the door closed again Thorin opened his eyes and smiled at Bilbo.

“How are you feeling?” Bilbo asked.

“Okay-ish!  A bit shaken up, a bit sore.  But probably not too bad considering.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“I wouldn’t mind a bit more to drink.”

“Can you sit up all right?”

“Yes.  But it would be better if you could hold the cup in case I spill it.”

Thorin drank gratefully and then smiled at Bilbo again.  “I hear you’re planning on spending the night with me.”

“Well, somebody had to.  And Dis really needs to get some sleep if she’s going to cope with Fili and Kili first thing in the morning.”

“I hadn’t thought of them.  What do they know?”

“That Uncle Thorin had an accident, but he’s going to be all right.  No, he isn’t covered in blood.  Oh, and Fili offered to come and read a bedtime story to you, and Kili said you could borrow one of his teddies, but not his favourite one.  Dis said that was very kind of them, but wasn’t necessary.”

Thorin smiled.  “I’ve been such a fool.  And everyone’s being so kind about it.”

“Would it help to talk?”  Bilbo asked.  He began to undress.

“What are you doing?”  Thorin couldn’t hide his surprise.

“Taking my clothes off before getting into bed.”

“But, um …”

“Where else do you expect me to sleep?  We have shared a bed before.”

“Yes, but that was different.”

“The only difference is I was the one who needed to sleep and this time it’s your turn.  If it makes it easier, I promise not to take unfair advantage of you.”

“It’s not that.  It’s just …” Thorin could feel his face reddening as much as it must have done after the explosion.

Bilbo laughed.  “You are an idiot!”  He kissed Thorin lightly on the forehead.  “It would probably be a good idea if we did discuss our relationship, but now is not the time.  Do you want to tell me what distracted you so much you forgot to take care with what you were doing?”

“How do you know that’s what happened?”  Thorin couldn’t help smiling at the fond look Bilbo gave him in response.  “Do you really want to know?”  Bilbo nodded and Thorin began, “My father was mentally ill.  He probably had been for several years, but I was a child and wouldn’t have understood.  He grew worse, and insisted his place was in the workshop, despite what my grandfather believed.  He worked longer and longer hours in there, but didn’t produce anything, just made and remade and remade again one single article, before throwing it out and starting on something else.  He needed medical assistance and proper treatment.”

Thorin started to cough and Bilbo helped him to another drink before he continued.  “Finally, something had to be done, because my father was becoming a danger to himself and anyone else in the workshop.  Balin did what he could, but in the end was forced to contact my uncle for assistance.  The next thing to happen was the arrival of my grandfather, who demanded my father either leave the workshop or be forcibly removed.  I saw the expression on my grandfather’s face.  It was the same as he had when he told me to leave the workshop and come to work for him.”

Thorin swallowed hard and tried to regain his composure.  Bilbo hugged him.  Thorin tried to pull back, but Bilbo said quietly, “Stay in my arms.”

Quietly, Thorin continued, “When my father refused to move the two men with my grandfather began to approach him.  My father avoided them, ran out and jumped into his old van.  He drove away and …”

Bilbo held him close, and Thorin felt the tears escaping.  Finally Thorin whispered, “He died.”

“And the events of this morning brought it all back to you,” Bilbo said gently.

Thorin nodded.

“Do you want some more drink?” Bilbo asked.

“Please.”

Thorin sat up and drank, then said, “You must think I’m as pathetic as my father, crying about it at my age.”

“Oh, Thorin.”  Bilbo hugged him again.  “You are not pathetic.  Your father needed help which your grandfather denied.  And he still has no right to blackmail you, or treat you in this way.  I love you, and I’m going to do everything in my power to support you in what you’re doing.  And now I think you need to get some sleep.  We can talk more in the morning.”

Thorin lay down again and moved close to Bilbo, who put his arms back round him and held him tight until he fell asleep.


	5. Early Morning

Thorin woke early the following morning.  He stretched out and realised he was alone.  He wasn’t surprised; despite Bilbo’s words the previous night he could hardly want a relationship with someone as useless as him.  Without thinking, Thorin curled up, trying to blank out the previous day’s events.

Then he heard Bilbo say, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.  I feel like I’ve slept for ages.  But you’re up early.”

“I’m a baker, remember.  I’m used to getting up early.  I was looking out of the window at the morning sky.”

Bilbo pulled the curtains back, so Thorin could see as well.

“Skies like this,” Thorin began, then stopped.

“Carry on!”

“They remind me of, of, well, something.”  Thorin sat up properly.  “Actually, would you mind driving me somewhere?  It’s not very far, but …”  He lifted up his bandaged hands.

“Of course I will.”

With Bilbo’s assistance, Thorin quickly dressed and they made their way outside, into the early sunshine.  Thorin directed the way to a small lane, which turned into a track in the forest, and told Bilbo to park near the end.  They got out of the car and Thorin made his way to a small natural clearing.

He walked slowly across the clearing and then knelt down in front of a small plaque.  He held out his hands, still bandaged, and then with a small smile stood up again.  He was vaguely conscious of Bilbo standing a little way away.

Thorin turned and said, “You can come closer if you want.”

Bilbo did so, and read the inscription on the plaque.  “Your father,” he said.

“Yes.  He was buried in the main cemetery; a very brief service.  But Dis and I agreed we’d like somewhere different to remember him, so we chose this clearing.  It’s very peaceful here.  I used to come most weeks, just to sit and think.”

“You engraved the plaque yourself.”

“How did you know?”

“Something about the style, I suppose.  All good workmen leave a trace of themselves in their work.”

“Hmm, maybe.”

“Would you like me to wait in the car?”

“No, I’m ready to go back.”

“Are you sure?  I don’t want to rush you.”

“You’re not.  I needed to come here to finalise my thoughts.  I was wrong last night.  I let the desire to hang onto the workshop in the face of opposition take over all my thoughts.  It was the mistake my father made.  Yes, he was ill by the end, but before that he could have listened to advice from others, sensible advice from people like Dwalin and Balin, but he deliberately chose not to.  I was so determined to complete my project last night I failed to notice my surroundings.  With the end result I’ve probably destroyed all I was working on.”

“Some of it may be salvageable.”

“I rather doubt it.  But it doesn’t matter.  I can remember how I did it.  And it would be far better if I shared with Ori and Dwalin the process I used and had their input into it.  It almost certainly wasn’t as perfect as I’d convinced myself it was.”  Thorin smiled at Bilbo.  “But it could have been far worse.  I could have destroyed the workshop, or even worse, the café.  I’ll heal, although I understand I will be left with a few scars, which will hopefully remind me not to make the same mistake again.”

Bilbo put his arm round Thorin, who, after a moment’s hesitation, did the same, and they walked back to the car together.

As he got into the car, Thorin said, “I’ll go straight to the workshop when we get back.”

Bilbo laughed.  “You will do no such thing.  Firstly, it’s still early morning.  Secondly, Dwalin will want to finish cleaning up in there, and somehow I doubt he will appreciate your presence.  And lastly, and most importantly, I haven’t had any breakfast, which is what we are both going to eat as soon as we get back.”

“Do I have any choice?”

“Nope!”

***

Thorin didn’t see Bilbo again until after lunchtime.  He had tried to slip into the workshop, but Dwalin had spotted him and glared at him so fiercely he’d rapidly changed his mind and returned to the house.  There he’d spent the morning thinking about the future, making notes about various ideas he’d had, and doing some calculations.  He’d discovered he could manage to hold a pencil, despite his bandages, although his writing left rather a lot to be desired.

He was very grateful when Ori arrived carrying lunch for both of them.  Ori didn’t mention the state of the workshop, but instead showed Thorin the finished designs for the new jewellery and told him Dwalin had said they could begin production the following week.  He also told him the display in the café had brought in a few sales of their current stock.

Somewhat shyly, Thorin mentioned his idea of making little animals, which rather to his surprise Ori received favourably.

“They’d be lovely,” Ori said.  “And I’m sure they’d be very popular.  I’m not very good at drawing animals, but you’d be able to design them yourself.”

“What makes you think that?” Thorin asked.

“I’ve seen the doodles you’ve done on your working papers,” Ori replied and then added, “And maybe they could even be painted.”

Thorin grinned at Ori’s enthusiasm but didn’t have time to respond because there was a knock on the door and Balin came in.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Thorin,” Balin said, “but there are decisions we need to make, ready for next week.  Dwalin will be over in a minute.  Ori, could you put the kettle on and make us all some coffee?”

Thorin started to gather up his papers which he’d spread over the kitchen table.  He looked up when he heard Dwalin coming in.  He expected to be shouted at, but Dwalin merely shook his head and sighed as he sat down at the table.

“I rather imagine you’ve already said to yourself all the things I could say,” Dwalin said.  He paused, and looked round.  “Where’s Bilbo?”

“I haven’t seen him since first thing this morning,” Thorin said.

“They were working flat out in the café when I went to pick up our lunch,” Ori said.

“Okay,” Dwalin said, “I don’t suppose he’ll be too long.”

At that moment Bilbo came into the kitchen.  He looked slightly dishevelled and had flour in his hair.  “Sorry I’m late.  It’s been absolutely manic.  I hope you don’t mind - I’ve left Nori clearing tables for us, so that Dis can serve.”

“No, that’s fine,” Dwalin said.

Ori finished making the coffee and passed the mugs around.

Balin looked at Thorin.  “We’d like to make a proposition to you.”

Thorin nodded.

“As you know, the café is going to need more staff and we need to replace Bombur in the workshop, as well as find someone to do part of Ori’s old job.  There are a few people who would be interested in working with us, but would want more hours than either the café or the workshop can offer at this stage.  So what we’d like to do is offer a combined post to them.  What are your thoughts?”

Thorin thought about it.  “Is it feasible?”

“We won’t know until we try,” Dwalin replied.  “But it’s worth trying.”

Thorin turned to Bilbo.  “You’re happy with this?”

“Yes.  Dis and I’ve agreed we need a couple of extra people just over lunch time.”

Thorin nodded.  “In which case, let’s go for it.  So long as you make it clear this arrangement is initially for a trial period.”

“Thank you,” Balin said. 

Balin, Dwalin and Ori finished their coffee and then left Bilbo and Thorin alone together.

“Are you happy with your decision to continue at the workshop?” Bilbo asked.  “No regrets?”

“Very happy.  And definitely no regrets,” Thorin replied.  “What about you?  Do you have any regrets about coming here?”

“None whatsoever.”  Bilbo hugged Thorin, who hugged him back.  “I don’t know when I’ve ever been happier.”

 


End file.
